Feral Shinobi The Tale of Deceit
by eclipsestar666
Summary: The greatest deceit that the villages hide are those of Ferals. Shinobi that are gifted with the form of an animal. The greatest of these are called the 9. They hold the power of hte strongest beasts. Only they can defeat the coming storm of evil.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Fox and the Dragon

Blood laced the earth around the blonde as puffs of misty and foggy breaths escaped his bleeding lips. Red eyes gazed out at the bloodied fields and claws slowly scraped against his Tabi with every slow and labored step the blonde took towards the vibrating force of chakra in front of him. A large katana lay clasped in his right hand caked with black blood and scrapings from the skirmish that was still occurring. Chakra pulsated and poured all around him like the rain that fell in waves all along his body. "Pain!" Naruto shouted his voice a mixture between his normal one and the Demon Fox's booming voice. Twin shadows were behind him but they were far back, their bodies racked with pain and their forms doubled over from it. Still the warrior pushed foreword through the pouring sleet and the torrents of rain. A long jet black neck moved upwards and then back down revealing a dragon skull lined with bolt like peircings all along the face. A second head appeared next to the first and then another and then another until the reveal of a six headed dragon came into focus. Underneath the beast however as its torso was a human shape with orange hair and ringed eyes. The six paths of pain in his feral state, a god among man who had taken the form of a demon. The blonde wouldn't stop his advancement however and immediately the torturous walk shifted to a bolting run the katana flashing foreword and catching the light in the air attempting to be brought down upon the true body. The longest neck reached out catching Naruto by the stomach and lifting him into the air throwing him like a catapult into the sky. "Almighty Push!" the body shouted and the six heads lifted sending a gust of air bubbling from their gaping maws directly at the Jinchuriki.

A similar red gust shot from the blonde's mouth, but immediately it was defeated by the six larger ones and he flew further into the air as more blood arced in a hoop above his face. His katana fell faster than him and impaled into the ground straight up but Naruto didn't seem to fall. He was suspended in the air horizontally gazing up at the blue sky through a red haze. "I'll never…forgive you." Naruto snarled turning his head before being pulled slowly to the earth by the force of gravity. The pull of it made his eyes flutter as the wind and rain whipped around his face but before he felt the crash of earth something pulled him back towards Pain. The dragon heads were inhaling and a clawed hand reached out to spear his body. Naruto felt the pull of death reach his mind but quickly it left him as he dropped to the ground. His red gaze lifted up to see a white winged woman with flowing white hair as blood slowly fell from her back. The Dove of the Hidden Leaf…Hinata Hyuga had just saved him from certain death. "Why?" he asked as he watched his friends life essence slowly pour from her body.

"Because I…because I…love you." The girl whispered to him coughing a spat of blood upon the demons open arm. Naruto could 'feel' the smile pull across the six dragon head faces as they opened their maws sending a gust of air directly into the young girl to force her free of his claws. Her body fell hard and turned revealing her young face carved into perfection by her innocence slowly fall and the whisper of her words still apparent upon her perfect lips. Slowly his rage increased at the sight of this fallen angel and his head lifted into a howl of rage as he stood awkwardly darting towards the dragon god with pure anger and hatred burning in his red eyes.

A hand reached outward gripping the katana hilt and yanking it free of the earth before gazing at the reflection of a dark skinned face in the blade of the katana. The boy barely noticed the skirmish that was going on around him until a rock flew straight towards him barreling at his skull at such a high velocity that it would no doubt crack his skull. His arm moved face slicing the rock into pieces, and each individual slice dropped harmlessly to the earth as a chakra barrier erected up in front of him. Obsidian eyes gazed up at the battle between the fox and the dragon and a toothy grin moved across his face. "So the two great beasts come together for a battle to decide the fate of humanity. If only they knew what the stakes really were. Isn't that right? Mr. Uchiha Madera?" the boy asked turning his head to the absent space of air behind him before vanishing in a plume of black smoke.

Lightning crashed as the two powerful Shinobi slammed their hands and feet into each other to inflict the most amount of damage. Pain seemed to have the upper hand in the conflict using his almighty push to keep the close range fighter at a distance so that his heads could do most of the fighting but Naruto fought with a stronger bestial drive then the seasoned veteran ever had. Razengan's infused into his claws and every slash did such damage to his chakra stream that he thought that his own splitting migraine in each head would cause them to burst. What was this creature to be able to fight with such animosity? The girl that he had killed must have meant something to his feral if he fought so hard now that she was dead. Perhaps she was a living restraining hold upon his bestial side but if she wasn't then he must have under-estimated the Shinobi. Blood caked the ground further and was washed away by the falling rain that reminded him so much of his home village. He is a merciful god after all so when the beast dies this village will be rid of a natural terror and be reborn into a paradise without war. A paradise yes…one for him and his angel. The mud splashed all around him as his clawed hand reached out ready to grasp at the shinobi's throat but suddenly a sharp burst of pain and blood spouted from his throat as a Razengan pressed against his stomach. How had he moved so fast? That wasn't supposed to be physically possible for him yet. His body slid backwards and immediately the six heads looked up staring at a being that used to be human. Six tails covered in red fur sprouted upon the small of his back and blazing red eyes glared out at a narrowed and long face. Large canines protruded from his mouth and blood caked his blackened lips. The Nine Tails was revealing itself inside its host. Naruto was going Feral and his power was becoming immensely stronger. Magnificent.

**I own only my character and some of this story. Please Comment. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the next one will be way back when in the first episode. **


	2. Episode 1

Chapter 1

Enter Naruto

Years ago when the lands were young and just rising there were beings of such immense power that they were thought to be uncontrollable. They all existed under a single banner as the Jinchuriku. Great tailed beasts that strove only for destruction but also for a single driving purpose of survival as all beasts strive for. These creatures wreaked havoc all throughout the villages until all but one were sealed inside the bodies of nine children whose umbilical cords had been freshly cut. Jinchuriki. However the greatest of them, the nine tailed fox Kyubbi, had escaped that horrid punishment and roamed free throughout the land creating more havoc. The nine tails all lashed destroying mountains and creating tidal waves. However one brave Shinobi stood above the others with a mass amount of chakra that made him equal to the stature he held as the Fourth Hokage. So strong he was that by a jutsu he was able to seal the beast into the body of a child. This child grew up shunned by the villagers for what he was even though most of the Shinobi around them were shifters themselves. The Jinchuriki were all the same to them. They had the markings of their beast burned into their flesh and didn't go feral into an animal that could be controlled. These nine Jinchuriki grew to be called The Nine.

"Naruto come back here! When I get my claws on you I'll tear that smug grin from your face!" a Shinobi shouted racing towards the blonde on all fours. His dog like nostrils flared open and closed taking in the scent of Ramen and paint all along the young teenager who was still racing ahead of him. He knew why the kid was fast but even so his feral state should be able to keep up with the kid but it seemed to be no use. He was chasing the wind and the wind always won a battle such as that. An echoing laugh erupted from the boy as he raced ahead leaping upon a building roof and then flipping backwards flying in the air. "Give it up loser! You'll never catch me!" he shouted landing behind him and racing the opposite direction from where he was just heading. The dog feral stopped upon his heels and raced after him but the blonde was already too far ahead for him to chase after. He cursed softly to himself and kicked his heels in the dirt before vanishing in a swirl of the leaves.

Naruto skidded to a halt behind a small fence panting heavily as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. A trickle of sweat slowly fell from his forehead falling down along the groove like marks on his cheeks that were shaped as whiskers. He let a breath move slowly out of his mouth before inhaling in trying to take in the scents of the rest of the shifters that milled about around him. However one was very close and immediately his head turned to locate the scent his eyes locking onto a man's face whose nose bridge had a long scar along it. Iruka sensei one of the few greater dog shifters who had relinquished his greater skill at being a Shinobi to teach the younger members of the village in the arts of a ninja. Iruka was also his personal friend and father figure which made it all the more harder to hide from him. "You fool what do you think you are doing?" Iruka asked in a loud booming voice letting a bit of his feral side show with tufts of brown fur growing around his cheeks. A German shepherd was defiantly not something that he would escape from easily and immediately his head lowered in response for a submissive gesture that he wasn't used to.

Most of the afternoon was spent washing the paint free of the great Hokage figures. Naruto had thought it to be an artistic representation of their shifter forms…Iruka called it junk. Some people have no taste. Nevertheless it was an annoying task that he was not at all adapt it since he paid less attention to the fine detail work and just made long sweeps of the sponge over his face. The German shepherd shifter watched him from the top of the third hokage's face yawning out loud and stretching his arms out. "You don't go home till all of this is cleaned off." Iruka snarled lowering his head down to stare at the blonde.

"Not like I have a family to get too anyways!" he shouted back feeling some of his anger bubble at the comment that was just given to him. Iruka snarled at the retort and looked away with annoyance but inside he swore at himself for even mentioning home when his 'home' was just an apartment that the village had generously given to him so that he could have some place to stay other than an ally. He gazed out at the still setting sun letting the light reflect in his brown eyes before turning his gaze down towards the blonde again.

"Naruto. What say that when you get done I'll take you for a bowl of Ramen? The good stuff huh what do you say?" he asked nonchalantly before scenting the immediate smell of joy that came off of the blonde.

"That's some motivation I'll be done in just a second!" he shouted now working even faster then before as his scrubbing grew hard enough to scrape every bit of paint off of the faces.

Ichiraku was the greatest shop in the history of the world to Naruto's opinion. Only one place could offer him both a retreat from reality and good food at the same time which overpowered the senses and delivered you to a wonderful paradise of flavor and energy that you absolutely didn't want to leave. That and the fact that it was also really nice to talk to a friend without getting strange ice cold glares from anyone else. He slurped diligently at the Miso-Ramen as Iruka watched him waiting for a chance to slip in conversation between the loud slurps. "Why would you do that? Wreck the Hokage faces like that? You know who the Hokage's are right?" he asked angrily waving his left hand out angrily.

"Of course I know who they are. They are the greatest of all the Shinobi in the hidden leaf and masters of thousands of jutsu…and the fourth was the greatest of them all. He defeated the demon fox." Naruto stated through a gulp of steaming hot broth.

"So then why did you-"

"Because I'm going to surpass them all, and I'll become the greatest Hokage in world history. That way everyone will look up to me and respect me like I want them too." Naruto stated holding his chop-sticks out as if they were twin blades. There was the cockiness that made Iruka like him so much. He was almost completely like Iruka himself. It was a strange factor of that appearance that made him so likable. Just maybe he could become what he set out to be. Just maybe.

**I ended this chapter just a bit early because I feel like making you suspenseful about what's next. Aren't I a stinker? Anyways don't think that's it cause I decided I would show you the animal forms of the Leaf Village characters. Only them of course but I'll show more as I get further into the tale, but I will also give you two other animals that you can guess who they belong too.**

Naruto: Nine Tails

Sakura: Akita

Sasuke: Grey Wolf

Kakashi: Grey Wolf

Hinata: Dove

Kiba: siberian husky (who expected that?)

Shino: Rhinoceros beetle

Kurenai: Chameleon (subject to change)

Shikamaru: Deer (subject to change)

Ino: Akita

Choji: Butterfly

Asuma: Elk

Neji: Raven

Tenten: Spider

Lee: Badger (subject to change)

Guy: Badger (subject to change)

Sarutobi: Gorilla

Iruka: German shepherd

Mizuki: Jackal

**And the two animals who I give to you are:**

**Snow Leopard**

**Barracuda**

**Enjoy! Please Review too.**


End file.
